


Cat and Mouse

by Demoniaaa



Series: Government Mandated Housemate [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Anal Sex, Choking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not a ton of violence, consentual monster fucking, dick stepping, health spray as lube, just X killing a zombie, yall know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: Leon once again is running for his life from the giant form of the Tyrant and ends up getting caught, only this time, it doesn't end like he expected it to.





	Cat and Mouse

If someone had told Leon that  _ this _ was how his first day on the job would be, he would have laughed. But he wasn’t laughing now, legs burning and heart racing as he whipped around a corner. All he had to do was outrun the Tyrant, if he could manage to out run him, get a little distance between him and the big guy, and maybe  _ breathe  _ for once in the night, he might be able to survive. 

 

Fate was not on his side, it seemed.

 

He had ran past a corpse, not realizing it wasn't yet done with him, only to feel the tight grasp of a cold hand on his ankle and being  _ yanked _ , sending Leon tumbling to the ground. His gun slid out in front of him, and he turned in a desperate attempt to wretch his leg free from the corpse so keen to latching on. So focused on the one at his leg, the heavy footsteps of the Tyrant getting ever closer, ever faster, until the sound of a ghastly cry rang out and the hard wet crunch of a steel toed boot crashing down on a skull. The hand at Leon's ankle went limp, and the rookie shook slightly as he looked up, the Tyrant looming over him like a tower, blood caked to his shoe. The mountain of a man kicked away the dead body with no effort, like that once human was nothing more than a piece of crumpled up paper.

 

Fear paralyzed him, flat on his back with his elbows propping himself up, his eyes darting every which way as he tried to find where Matilda was, unable to back away from the giant. He looked back at him, salvia stuck in his throat, he wasn't moving, merely watching fear crawl through every nook and cranny of the rookie, almost like he was feeding off it. Leon swallowed thickly, sure, every once and a while he'd imagined the Tyrant above him, but not in this context. He'd always been a man of different taste, and somehow this hulking beast managed to hit every part of his type and crank it up to eleven. His thoughts were jostled when he saw the Tyrant finally move, that large and bloodied boot lifting off its victim and moving towards Leon, aiming a heavy foot towards his stomach. In his panic Leon scrambled to back up, anything to avoid the crushing weight, that is, until a moan clawed its way out of Leon's throat at where the Tyrant's boot landed. In his scramble to back up, Leon felt the press of a heavy foot against his groin. The Tyrant paused, a slight tilt to his head but he let up the pressure. 

 

Leon huffed, his cheeks flushed as he looked down at his member, trapped under the blood soaked boot and straining to stand tall against the weight. That shouldn't turn him on as much as it does, and yet...

 

He looked up, catching those dead white eyes trained right on him, but there was something else to it. A curiosity. The Tyrant brought the pressure down again, and a moan escaped the rookie, his eyes lidding. Leon shook, this was too good, his whole body was trembling and his back arched, his legs spreading out a little more on the wooden floor as the Tyrant ground his foot down. Sparks ran up Leon's spine, his eyes rolling back slightly and he struggled to stay up on his elbows. 

 

Then the pressure suddenly lifted completely, the Tyrant watching in curiosity as Leon's body jolted before settling down. Leon looked up at him in a huff, his eyes lidded. Everything felt too hot, too stuffy, if the behemoth wasn't going to kill him Leon would be ripping off his uniform just to get some fucking air against his burning up skin. The Tyrant leaned down, a leather clad glove gripping his neck and lifting him up in the air, pinning him to the nearby wall of the dirty hallway. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to keep him in place. Leon's legs jostled slightly, trying to find purchase as those white eyes were back on him, inspecting him like he'd never seen someone react in such a way. In hindsight the monster probably never did.. Leon's whole body jumped when a large hand planted itself right on his leg, moving each limb to hang on his shoulders. Instinctively he grasped at the hand on his throat, paling when the Tyrant actually growled at him, that gloved hand giving a threatening squeeze and he looked up from his spot between Leon's thighs with narrowed eyes. He stopped trying to pry that giant hand away, leaving his hands on his arm just to hold. He was shaking, watching in surprise as the Tyrant moved closer, nuzzling his nose against Leon's clothed erection. Leon's breath hitched, and he managed to catch the Tyrant's heavy stare. He huffed against the cloth, pressing in more and taking in the scent. Leon was panting, already rock solid from the moments before. The hand at his neck, the fact that at any moment the Tyrant could just start squeezing, it all sent shockwaves straight to his dick. 

 

Oh fuck it.

 

"H-Hold on a sec.." Leon managed to stumble out, swallowing thickly when the Tyrant paused in his touch, looking up at him. Leon felt so small in that instance, and it sent a fire in his gut. He leaned his weight on the giant's shoulders, crossing his legs, his hands dropping from the hand at his throat. The Tyrant watched him move, resting his head on one of Leon's legs. It would have been cute if it wasn't coming from a giant eight foot tall monster. Leon took a deep breath, hands coming to unbuckle his belt and try and pull his pants off. The Tyrant moved, and Leon gasped, hands finding purchase on the Tyrant's head as he suddenly started to walk without any warning. 

 

"H-hold on! Where are you going?!" Leon clung to the beast, his pants half down and trying to stay balanced as he looked around, watching as the Tyrant ducked into a room, making sure to lower himself enough that neither he or Leon would hit the doorframe. The rookie huffed as he felt himself dropped onto a couch in some sort of break room, the Tyrant towering over him. 

 

No going back.

 

Leon laughed shakily, finally pulling off his belt and pants, feeling those eyes watching over him with a hunger as he tossed his pants to the side, taking off his kevlar and his elbow pads. 

 

"So? I can't be the only one naked here, big guy.." Leon's nerves were all over the place, watching as the Tyrant crawled on top of him, large gloved hands pulling off his coat, grunting slightly when Leon sat up, much smaller hands helping undo the belts and zippers of the monster's outfit. The coat slid off his shoulders, Leon's eyebrows raising as his eyes raked over sharp and rugged muscle.  _ Of course he'd be ripped, why wouldn't he be ripped? The man lifted up a whole helicopter with one hand why wouldnt he- _ Leon looked up, balking when the Tyrant locked eyes with him. God this guy didn't know when to not make eye contact… 

 

The Tyrant growled in impatience, leaning over Leon to pull off the clothing underneath and leave himself completely bare to tower over him. Leon looked down and let out a nervous laugh. He was big, really big, and as much as seeing that fact in reality sent chills up his spine, no way was he doing this without any prep. He put his hand on the Tyrant's bare chest, casually ignoring the fact he was actually sort of warm. 

 

"Hold on now, can you trust me?" He asked, "I'm not leaving, just getting something." Leon prayed the Tyrant could understand him. Slowly he started to get up, and Leon thanked whatever made this creature that he was able to get off the couch and go over to his discarded uniform, looking through the pockets. He pulled out a can of health spray, looking over ingredients for a moment, like it really mattered. He glanced at his own fingers, then the Tyrant's large hands. Alright. No turning back now. When Leon came back, the Tyrant held his hand out, and Leon blushed. 

 

"You know what you're doin, big guy?" He asked, nerves fried beyond recognition.

 

The Tyrant raised an eyebrow in what seemed like annoyance, grunting as he insisted Leon give him the can. Leon handed it to him, the Tyrant nodding and watched as Leon laid back down. Leon swallowed thickly, his erection coming back to him as he watched the Tyrant pull off his gloves- God his hands were huge- and spray the liquid onto his first two fingers. Leon spread his legs more, resting one on the back of the couch. He couldn't believe he was doing this, his heart was racing as he watched the Tyrant draw closer, his finger traced at his entrance, looking at Leon's face as he started to push one in. Leon gasped, his eyes rolling back as he let his head fall back, his whole body trembling as he grabbed onto the Tyrant for purchase, feeling him insert the second one after not much time. Just his fingers were bigger than anything he had experience in, trying to keep himself grounded as those thick fingers thrusted in and out, scissoring and making sure Leon was properly stretched out. When the Tyrant pulled out, Leon let out a whine, feeling empty and hazy beyond recognition. He looked at the Tyrant with lidded eyes, watching in anticipation as the Tyrant emptied the rest of the can on his dick, making sure it was slick enough to get the job done. Leon found himself trying to spread himself out more, only to whine when he was moved with ease. The Tyrant sat down on the couch, Leon in his lap and facing him. Without a beat Leon helped angle himself, placing a shaky hand to the monster's shoulder as he felt the thick head of his cock at his entrance. 

 

The Tyrant had his eyes on him, a low growl in his throat as Leon sat himself down, gravity helping him move until he was fully seated. His thighs ached from the stretch and he yelped when those big strong arms wrapped around him, keeling him flush to the beast that had started to thrust, slowly pulling out before slamming himself back in. Leon howled, not caring how loud he was as he clung to the monster, his face buried in his shoulder as he let out moan after moan. The Tyrant was merciless, thrusting hard and fast into the human like it had become his sole mission, feeling Leon's hips moving with him. With each plunge Leon wailed, feeling that all too deep cock brush against his prostate every thrust in. His mind was hazy, his eyes lidded and everything felt way too hot. He was going to be ruined after this, if he made it out of here alive. With every thrust he'd pull almost completely out before slamming back inside, either doing it slow or too fast just to see his human's reaction to it. Leon clung to him, small hands on large biceps, feeling the muscles underneath twitch as he moved. He felt close, trying to mumble out a warning like it mattered. He felt the beast speeding up, chasing a steadily closing in orgasm and sending Leon recoiling in his own. Slick white splashed between their stomachs as the Tyrant kept on, his head ducked down to his neck, huffing and growling against the burning hot skin, and as the orgasm came crashing down, filling Leon to the brim and then some…

 

The Tyrant bit down into his shoulder. 

 

Leon's eyes widened in shock, still high off the climax but now he could feel the deep bite, blood trickling down his back, waiting in fear of the giant beast to take a chunk out of his shoulder. But he didnt. He felt a rush of heat through his whole body, and as his mind was racing, trying to fight off the exhaustion, he felt the Tyrant pull out and that rush of fluid escape out of him. He went limp, mind going a mile a minute yet so fucking tired. His last memory was being laid down on the couch, that large leather coat laid on top of him, and watching the Tyrant slowly get up and away from Leon. 

  
  


Leon awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his temple as he sat up, only to be met with a soreness down his back. 

 

"Shit…" He mumbled, rubbing his back and being surprised to find cloth. The rookie looked down, seeing he had almost all of his uniform back on, sans the vest and his pads. The memory of what-or who- he did came back to him in an instant, looking around the room and balking when he saw the Tyrant standing in the room in silence, his arms crossed, but at least he was dressed. The coat, on the other hand, was still on Leon like a blanket. "Uh… h-hey.."

 

The Tyrant looked over, immediately coming closer. Leon flinched, watching as the beast of a man kneeled down, immediately going for his button of his shirt. Leon put his hands on his shoulders. 

 

"H-Hey hold on now!" He babbled, pausing when he saw the Tyrant inspecting his shoulder. Wait… he bit him and hadnt turned… "Why did you do that…?" He asked, blushing when the Tyrant merely looked up at him. He finally looked down at the bite, swallowing thickly. On his shoulder was.. a bite mark. Already fully healed but still able to see the dark moon shapes along his shoulder as a scar. He'd been out for a while, and he still hadn't turned.. Leon looked over, blushing when the Tyrant gently brushed some hair out of his face, pressing lukewarm lips to his forehead. 

 

"Hey.. big guy.." Leon spoke up, hands coming up and caressing the Tyrant's cheeks. He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing tough lukewarm lips. He felt the Tyrant hold his waist, but he  _ did _ kiss back. When the kiss ended, the beast nuzzled his nose into the scar, and Leon thanked that it didn't hurt. When he learned Leon was safe, he stood, picking up his coat and putting it back on. Before Leon could ask, the Tyrant took his wrist, with a gloved hand writing out something into Leon's palm.

 

_ C-A-R-E-F-U-L. _

 

Leon looked at his palm and then back to the Tyrant. 

 

"Yeah.. I will be." He nodded. The Tyrant patted his head, leaning down to kiss Leon one more time, before the Tyrant lumbered out of the room. Leon looked around after he was left alone, seeing his supplies on the table in the room along with his kevlar and pads. He got up, inspecting everything. He had his guns, his ammo, and even some extra health items.. He'd have to thank the Tyrant the next time he saw him, if he even did. Putting on his protection, he took a deep breath, readying his supplies and his gun, and heading back out into the nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out this fic! This is the first time ive ever written for the RE series, and y'all knew I was gonna latch onto the "big monster tiny human" dynamic, sorry i dont make the rules. I got a sfw work in the works too so expect more from me ;)


End file.
